


My Only Know How

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even bother to knock as she was expecting him. He opened the door, slipping in and taking off his shoes. His didn't land as neatly as hers did, but he didn't bother with straightening it out.  They were as different as night was to day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Belonged to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute first real person fiction that I am ever posting anywhere for any fandom/celebrity. I fought this desire long and hard. Long and hard. I'm still not sure what I'm doing here. But here it goes. I hope it's not horrible.

Melissa moved alongside Norman as they walked off the set. They were finally starting the meat and potatoes of season three, and after the phone call that inadvertently saved Carol's life, she felt grateful to be there at all.  
   
The days were starting to blur together and everything moved so fast. She glanced over at him as the fans that were being held back by the barricade shouted his name. "It ever get tiresome?," she asked.  
   
He put on his best smile, waving to the fans, and then turned his head to face her and give her his full attention. "Tiresome, but it is still exhilarating. Does that make sense?" He let his smile fade, but only a bit. "We haven't hung out in awhile. Want to come by my trailer? I'll just be dicking around. Got a shit load of packages and letters that I'm putting off. Or we could chill at your place? Probably cleaner." He let out a soft chuckle. "Pretty sure that Lincoln is crossing his legs about now wondering just where the fuck you're at."  
   
She nudged him playfully. "It's a date. So we'll change and meet up? I think I’ve got some of that beer you like still in my fridge from the last time. You know I don't touch the stuff." Beer was definitely not her thing.  
   
"Could send someone out for some of that fruity shit you like," he teased her as he slipped his arm around her back and hugged her to his side now that they were out of sight from the fans that just wouldn't understand if they openly touched within sight of any camera or cell phone. His personal life was not something he liked going viral. Not if he could help it.  
   
She turned her face up to him and just grinned. Her hip nudged into his thigh and shook her head. "Not tonight, sweetie. Just need some time alone with you and the Lincoln Log. Think that's about all I can handle right now." She was grateful that she'd get a few days off, maybe even longer depending on if the weather held out long enough to film the scenes they needed for the next episode. "Think you can handle that, Mr. Reedus?"  
   
"Most definitely." He kissed the side of her head and stepped away. "You're ordering us something good for dinner though, right? Like it's got to be junk. Pizza, Chinese takeout. Nothing good for us. I'll need to feel miserable on set tomorrow for the shit Daryl's got to go through." He wagged a finger at her. "And please get extra cheese if it's pizza. And hold those nasty fish you seem to love so much?"  
   
She laughed softly. "You're so mean." She pushed at his back and watched as he took several steps away from her with a shit eating grin on his face. "Get yourself straightened up and get your ass in my trailer. Pronto, mister."  
   
~ - - ~  
   
After walking Lincoln, Melissa entered back into her trailer and promptly flopped back down onto her couch. Her feet instantly went to the small coffee table that someone had given her, and she looked at her bare feet. She had changed into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms that had hit her mid-calf and a tank top sans bra. Her hair was all willy nilly as she finger combed it into submission.  
   
She leaned her head back, letting out a long sigh. She hadn't meant to doze, but her body had other plans. She shifted, curling up with a pillow and promptly fell asleep. Her last thoughts were of Norman and his impending visit. She had time for a short nap. He was never on time anyway.  
   
~ - - ~  
   
Norman was running late. As usual. He rolled his eyes as he reached for his shoes. That quick shower and getting all the dirt and muck off was as much of a process as getting the shit on in the first place. He'd washed his hair twice. 'At least I smell nice, right?' he thought to himself. He rummaged around his fridge to see if he had a six pack of beer that he could take with him and found that he was indeed out.  
   
Shrugging, he moved toward the door and tripped over a rather large box. He let out a loud, "Fuck." Shoving it to the side with the side of his bare foot, he still had his shoes in hand and dropped them on the floor to shove his feet into them. He really had to get this place cleaned up. Pretty soon there wasn't even going to be room for himself in there.  
   
He glanced around, spotting two yellow round eyes staring at him. He flicked his hand up in a wave. "So that's where you got off to. Well, Eye, I'm heading out. You’ve got plenty of kibble and water. See you, buddy." He reached up and scratched the cat's head and received a swipe of the paw for his trouble. "Asshole," he grumbled as he made his way out the door and down the few steps to the concrete below.  
   
He glanced around and made his way to her trailer. The last thing either of them needed was more gossip, so he tried to keep a low profile even when the other cast members were around. They didn't need some innocent comment blowing up online. It could ruin almost everything they'd had for the past nine months.  
   
He didn't even bother to knock as she was expecting him. He opened the door, slipping in and taking off his shoes. His didn't land as neatly as hers were placed, but he didn't bother with straightening them out. They were as different as night and day. "Mel? The hell? Why is it dark in here?" He shifted and found the light switch and turned it up only to find her curled up on her side, hugging a pillow like it was her lifeline and a frown creased her brow. He moved slowly to her, seated himself on the coffee table and gently shook her shoulder. "Mel, babe... You can wake up now. It's just a dream. Melissa..." He was kneeling beside the couch now, his frown matching hers.  
   
He knew she had nightmares, but he'd never had trouble waking her up before. She was exhausted from the day of shooting. He moved his hand gently into her hair, rubbing at her scalp with his fingernails. "McBride, I swear if you don't wake up...," he mock threatened. He was rewarded with her eyes opening wide. Blue met blue, and he moved his hand gently to her cheek and stroked her skin. "Shh. It's okay. I'm right here."  
   
He quickly shifted, moving to the spot her head had just vacated and moved the pillow she had been using to the opposite side of them. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her into him. Her smaller frame nestled quietly into his larger one. He whispered, "Want to talk about it?"  
   
Her face moved into the crook of his neck. Her lips pursed, pressing kisses into his soft skin. Her eyes were closed, seeing the flashes from her dreams. She whispered, "Just hold me, touch me..." 'Make it stop. Please just make it stop,' her mind screamed. 


	2. Your Secret Weak Spot

Norman kissed her again and again. She was delicious, intoxicating even and he found himself getting lost in her. She had taken him by surprise from the beginning. What started out as a beautiful friendship slowly developed into so, so much more, and they were still trying to keep it under wraps. And he knew why, but it still ached at the very core of him.

 

His hand came up then, taking her shoulder gently and pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. Her normally clear blue eyes were clouded over with something so hurtful it haunted her dreams. "Talk to me."

 

Melissa's eyes misted then. The tears pooled slowly and slid down her cheeks. "I can't," she breathed. "Doesn't change anything. I talk and tell you the same things I always do, but they keep coming back. It was a long time ago. So long that I'm not sure what's real or what I made up to fill in the gaps. It won't bring my family back, Norman, so can we not?"

 

He moved his fingers over her cheeks, gently swiping at her tears. He searched her eyes, seeing the walls going back up. He moved his hands then to grasp her arms just below her shoulders. "It won't bring them back, but sometimes it helps to say it out loud. The things we're most afraid of can't seem that big and scary if we share them with someone who cares, can they?" He'd often told his son the same thing when he had a bad dream. There had to be some truth in it. 

 

She closed her eyes then, slumping in his arms. Her head fell onto his shoulder. "It's been so long. So long and yet it still feels like it happened yesterday. My sister, just a bit younger than me..." Her voice wavered. "One stupid decision by someone..." Her face turned into his neck, muffling her words, but he knew them already and wouldn't ask her to repeat them. 

 

A drunk driver had taken her sister's life, and it was something she would never forget. She had come upon the scene only moments after it happened and there had been nothing she could do. 

 

Nothing but hold onto pieces of her now shattered family as best she could. And the nightmares. If only she could lose them somewhere along the way, lock them in a box and bury them so deep that she never had to see that moment ever again.

 

But it wasn't meant to be. And no one outside her family knew of this. Until him. Until he'd wheedled his way deep into her heart and taken up roots. She tried to shake him free, tried to not want him. Not need him. And now here they were trying to make sense of it all.

 

She sniffled as his hand came up to gently cradle the back of her head. "Th-thank you," she said, her voice trembling. Her hand moved to his bicep, pushing him away slightly. Their eyes met and the clouds were slowly dissipating.

 

He lifted his fingers to her chin and whispered, "No problem." He kissed her lips tenderly then. He shifted so they were lying on the couch and he pulled her back against his chest. 

 

When she laid her head in the crook of his arm, he dropped a kiss to her head. "Mel, you know this is different than almost anything I ever had, right? That I'm committed to this...you and me."

 

She lifted her hand, moving it to stroke the hairline at the side of his neck. She gave a soft, "Mmhmm. Why do you bring it up? You don't owe me promises or explanations, sweetie. We are what we are." She was in no rush to define it or to make it more than it was. 

 

"I need you to know, that's all." He let his fingers trail down her bare arm and laid his cheek against her head. "Can't a man do that or does it make you all twitchy?" He smiled when she lifted herself up off him and gave him that glare that he loved so much.

 

"I don't get twitchy, and you'd best remember that." She jabbed her finger into his chest once, then twice. "Got it? Now are you hungry or what?" She climbed over him and stood on somewhat shaky legs.

 

"Depends." He rubbed the spot where she jabbed him. "We having pizza or Chinese takeout?"

 

She pushed her hip to one side, placing her hand on it. "You pick..." she insisted. 

 

~ - - ~

 

A half hour later, no less than half a dozen empty cartons littered the coffee table. She looked up at him from the floor where she sat between his legs. She held chopsticks between her fingers and held up the carton in her hand. "Last dumpling. Want it?" She shook the carton.

 

"Couldn't eat another bite," he said as he sat his carton aside and started to rub her shoulders gently. He felt her relaxing as he worked at a particular knotted muscle. "Hey," he muttered.

 

"Yeah?" She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his hands on her aching shoulders. She only wished there was less material and more skin on skin contact.

"Gonna let me stay all night?"


	3. Our History Is For Sale

Several hours later they lay curled up on the couch with some romantic comedy playing in the background. She hadn't even been following the storyline. She turned slowly to face him. Her smile lit up the darkness that surrounded them. He could see it in the dim glow of the flatscreen.

 

"What?" he drawled lazily. He let his hand slid up under her shirt to brush his fingers along her stomach. 

 

She shifted, pushing at him. "Nothing, just happy." She shrugged slightly as she pushed herself up on one elbow and loomed slightly over him. "Glad you're here." Whether he realized it or not, he chased away her demons with just his presence, and that was something every other relationship before him had failed to do.

 

His hand slipped from beneath her shirt and slowly up her arm and across her shoulder until he reached her cheek. Cupping it tenderly, he leaned up and captured her lips softly. 

 

A whimper slipped from his lips. Then he asked, "Remember our first kiss?"

 

"How could I forget?"

 

~ - - FLASHBACK- - ~

 

The scenes that night had been grueling. If Norman ever hated acting a day in his life, it was when he had to fabricate all this anger and unleash himself on his partner. In this instance, it was Melissa. And her character, Carol, just took it. She brought it and held it, and when it was over, he wanted to sob.

 

His eyes even misted as the lights were lowered and eventually extinguished. The crew called it a night and he had moved to the fence that surrounded Hershel's farm and leaned heavily against it. The tear slid down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away.

 

"You know that wasn't me and you back there, right?" Melissa's soft voice carried across the still night air. She leaned against the fence beside him. There was a nip in the air, and she wished he had chosen the brightly lit fire half a football field away instead of the fence. 

 

He turned his head, catching sight of her profile. "Yeah. Tell that to my heart." He tapped two fingers over the spot on his chest. He dug his hands into his pockets for his pack of smokes and a lighter.

 

"Those things'll kill you," she chided softly.

 

"Yeah. Yeah." He put one to his lips and lit it anyway. He took a long draw from it and let the smoke curl out of his nose like a dragon. 

 

She nudged him with her hip. "Lighten up, Reedus. Geez." She gave him that smile she saved only for him and relaxed when he returned it with one of her own. "Drive me to my hotel?," she asked him.

 

He lifted his hand to pinch the cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled it from his lips. Another curl of smoke left his mouth. "Sure thing, McBride." He turned then, hooking his arm about her shoulders and headed toward his motorcycle. "I'll even let you have my jacket so you don't get any colder. How's that?"

 

She nodded. "Sounds good." She wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a light squeeze. "You hungry? I was thinking pizza with everything. Got a bottle of wine I've been saving. We're getting a late start time tomorrow. Could be fun."

 

"What have I got to lose?" he teased.

 

~ - - ~

 

An hour later, she sat with her back leaning against the headboard of her hotel bed while Norman lay sprawled on the end. She couldn't help but chuckle at him as he stretched and damn near fell off the end. "Can't hold your wine, I see," she teased him.

 

"Cork it, lady. I'm tired." He waggled a finger at her and gave her a smirk to show he was playing around. He pushed himself up on his hands and glanced around. "What time is it?"

 

"About that time." Her face held a serious expression, but the wine had her feeling giddy. She'd blame that one on not enough pizza to wine ratio. Her lips cracked a smile. "Why? Got a hot date or something?"

 

He laughed the way he always did and nodded. "Yep. With my fucking pillow. I'm beat." He stretched his arms above his head then as a yawn slipped out. 

 

She smiled then. She nodded. "Sounds good right now." Her hand combed through her growing locks of silver hair. "Need me to walk you to your room?"

 

He gave her a ridiculous glare and a snort. "Alright, McBride. I wear the pants in this relationship. Not you." He stood and moved to the door. 

 

She was up like a flash, hurrying after him. "Says you." She nudged him playfully. Her lips gave way to the softest peals of laughter. "Hug me and say goodnight," she said, looking up at him.

 

He blushed a bit and fidgeted from one foot to the other before grabbing her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He pulled back after about fifteen seconds and went to press a kiss to her cheek.

 

Only his lips met hers. She had been turning her head to remind him she would need a ride. The shock was evident as both of their eyes met.

 

Blue on blue.

 

"Holy fuck," they breathed in unison.

 

~ - - END FLASHBACK- - ~

 

"Wish the rest had been as easy," he said softly as he drew her lips down to his and let their kiss take him to places only she was allowed.

 

When it was over, she lay there breathless. "Worth it though, right?"

 

"Hell yeah," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about how two people love one another. About moments and milestones. It doesn't matter how they keep their love a secret, but it matters how they keep each other happy, whole, and balanced.


	4. What We Both Know

Melissa managed to climb over him and stand. She reached her arms up over her head, yawning and stretching. "Sounds like things are winding down around here tonight. Why don't we head to my place?" She was renting a small house in the area and she wasn't in the mood for any of the obvious distractions or interruptions.

 

He reached up, tickling her sides as her shirt rode up to reveal tender flesh beneath it. "Sounds good to me. How's about we meet at your place? I need to go lock up and stop at the gas station. Need smokes." He reached for the partially full pack he'd tossed onto her coffee table.

 

She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his gently. "Best not keep me waiting, darling. I'll lock your sweet ass out." She straightened up, shoving her bare feet into her boots and reached for Lincoln's leash. "Come on, buddy. Your sisters are probably thinking we're walker kibble." 

 

Norman chuckled softly. "I'll lock up for you after I clean up here a little." He watched as Melissa and her dog disappeared out the trailer door. He shook his head and felt his chest ache a little at their separation. 

 

~ - - ~

 

It was a good forty-five minutes later before he pulled into her driveway. She met him at the door and held up her thumb and forefinger. "You were this close, Reedus. This close." She slipped her other arm around his waist and moved onto her tiptoes to press a warm kiss to his lips.

 

"Thought I'd test you just a bit," he teased back. Then he got a good view of the red satin robe she was wearing. His mouth watered. "All this for me?" He fingered the material gently, managing to find one of her puckered nipples underneath. "Please tell me this is just the gift wrapping."

 

The sound in his voice had her knees quaking slightly. She felt her stomach grow hot and heat flooded even lower still. "You know it," she managed to whisper.

 

She pulled him inside, closing and locking the door. "We should head to bed, Norman. We need a good night's sleep." Truth was, he needed to look worse for wear, and if she kept him up most of the night making love, they'd accomplish that. Right?

 

~ - - ~

 

He moved her backwards toward the staircase. His hands everywhere, roaming and tugging, but he didn't release the sash on her robe just yet. Build up was absolutely necessary. He wanted her to want him just as badly as he wanted her. He kissed and sucked at her neck just below her earlobe. 

 

She tugged at his t-shirt, trying to rid his body of it. Her fingers ached for skin on skin contact. Her lips curled as he sucked at her neck. "Mmm." She pressed her hips against his. "Trying to drive me out of my mind now, I see," she breathed out huskily. She untangled herself from him and hurried up the stairs in her bare feet. She untied her sash along the way and deposited her robe on the landing half way up. 

 

He looked up in time to see the red satin floating to the carpet and saw so much skin he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "You minx!" He managed to pull his shirt up and over his head and tossed it aside along the way. He was already unfastening his jeans. "You just wait until I get my hands on you, sweetheart. You'll think twice about teasing me again..." he threatened seductively.

 

"Promises, promises," she called to him over her shoulder. "All bark and no bite, hmmm?" She turned just at the door of her bedroom. The black silk teddy hit her mid-thigh. She crooked her finger at him. "Wanna make a believer out of me, darling?"

 

He felt his jaw lower as he drank in every visible inch of her. He momentarily forgot his own name until her dares hit his ears. "Oh. I'll make a believer out of you, for sure. And I promise my bite is worse than my bark." He advanced on her, pinning her between his body and the door frame.

 

His mouth bypassed hers and went straight for her bare throat. He nibbled and sucked. His hands went straight to her ass, giving it a squeeze. "Bed, Melissa. Now." He stepped back slightly, easing her gently into the room with a soft swat on the rear.

 

He was going to enjoy every minute of his slow pleasuring of her body. They'd been working way too hard, and they had a lot of catching up to do.

 

She threw a glance at him over her shoulder. "Mmm. I love it when you boss me around." She climbed into the middle of her king size bed. Her tongue slid out, raking over her top lip. "I'm waiting, darling."

 

It took him all of three steps to get to the bed. His sneakers were kicked off to the side as he dropped his blue jeans and toed off his socks. "You'll keep right on waiting if you don't quit rushing me," he threatened. He lowered a knee to the bed and reached for her ankle. 

 

He managed to pull her diagonally across the bed and, starting at her knee cap, he worked his way up to her inner thigh. He knew he was doing something right when her hands went to his hair. She curled them right in and tugged as his breath ghosted over her nether lips.

 

"No panties, hmmm? I see you planned this all along." He slowly set to work pleasuring her. He teased open her slit with his fingers and then lavished her with his tongue that he always liked to show off. 

 

She twisted her fingers more and more into his hair. Her lips were parted as soft gasps and pants fell from them. "Oh my god," she whimpered. It had been too long since they were intimate and it only took a matter of minutes before she had succumbed to his attention. 

 

She wasn't a quiet lover, but she wasn't a screamer either. Her moans of pleasure filled the room, hitting his ears and causing him to smirk before he placed a gentle kiss against her silken folds. They were glistening with her pleasure.

 

"That's my girl." He kissed his way up to her navel, slowly gliding his tongue around it before pushing the black silky material up higher and higher until her breasts were exposed to him.

 

Just as his mouth connected with her puckered nipple, her hand slid into his boxers and gripped him tight. She slowly stroked him. She was skilled in pleasuring his body and it showed. 

 

Her lips curled into a half grin, half smirk as he nipped playfully at her swollen bud before turning his attention to the other one, not wanting to leave anything undone. She gripped his hair tighter in the one hand that still remained on his head. "Fuck," she growled.

 

"Not yet." He slowly drew a circle around and around her nipple before pulling it between his teeth to tug it upward playfully. "Soon," he promised. "First things first..." 

 

He shifted, rolling off her and freeing his cock from his boxers. He met her eyes, knowing she'd know exactly what he wanted without words. He watched as she knelt on the bed and took his length between her delicate lips. He fought the urge to thrust upwards into the heat of her mouth as she took only the tip and sucked.

 

"Oh shit," he growled. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, kneading it gently. "C'mon, beautiful. Don't stop."

 

And she didn't. She moved her mouth and tongue over him, teasing and engulfing him at all the right times until finally he was pulling her up to straddle him. 

 

"Condom?" he growled.

 

He watched her reach into the drawer and pulled one free. When she tore it open with her teeth, he was certain it was going to be all over for him. He let her roll it onto him and he was about to retake control when she moved further up his body and sank onto him. He knew then that he'd only been kidding himself. She never lost an ounce of control.

 

She moved over him, pulling him deep inside only to raise up again so that only the tip remained before she plunged back down again. She repeated this over and over, all the while digging her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck...," he growled.

 

He flipped them then, drawing her legs up as high as he dared as he began to push and pull inside her. The friction had his head spinning. And he was there. So close.

 

And then it was over. One final thrust and he released hard. He rocked his hips slow and jerky until he was completely spent. He collapsed onto her with a whimper. "Fuck," he breathed.

 

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm." She kissed the top of his head. "Hold me," she whispered. There was always something about sex that left her feeling vulnerable, but his arms always gave her the security she needed.

 

They shifted so that he was spooned against her back. The sheet lay draped over his waist. "Sweet dreams," he whispered against her ear before kissing just below it. They both drifted off to sleep.

 

~ - - ~

 

She was up early enough to make him coffee and eggs. She had snagged his t-shirt and was wearing only that when he stepped in barefoot and in his jeans. She smiled over at him. "Good morning."

 

He moved to stand behind her and kissed her neck. "Good now, but I don't know how good I'll be later. Can I come back tonight?" He closed his eyes as she leaned back against his bare chest. "And I'm going to need this." He tugged at the front of the shirt.


	5. Make You My Religion

She shook her head. "Sorry, Reedus. This is private property." She gave him a wink as she turned her attention back to the stove. She slid several pieces of bacon from the frying pan and placed them on the plates. "As for seeing you tonight… of course." 

 

He turned her slowly, wrestling the fork from her nimble fingers. He kissed the hollow of her throat, raking his teeth across it just as she managed to swallow and let out a hiss of breath. "Still gonna need that shirt, sweetheart. Can't go anywhere without it." Truth was, he'd go naked if she wanted every stitch of clothes he was wearing, but he wanted her to fight for it.

 

"Norman," she managed to breathe as she moved her nails up his chest to grip his shoulders. She closed her eyes, licking her top lip. "Come on, darling. Don't start something you can't finish. You'll be late." Her hips pressed into his, feeling his desire. 

 

"I plan to finish it. Just not right now." He took several steps back, his hands pressed into her hips and pulled her along. He slowly turned them around the kitchen floor, humming softly against her ear. "So we'll have breakfast, kisses and then I'll leave you here." 

 

She nuzzled his neck with her lips and nose. She nodded slowly. "And when it's all over, you come home… To me. To this..." She kissed her way to his ear. "We'll hold each other. Make love." She pulled back meeting his eyes.

 

Blue met blue.

 

"Home, huh?" He moved a hand to her cheek and stroked along her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. His lips quirked into a half grin. "You mean it?"

 

"Home is wherever we're together," she told him. She moved onto her tiptoes and kissed him long and deep. Her fingers wound into his hair, tugging slightly. "But the shirt is mine," she breathed as this kiss ended.

 

He chuckled softly and shook his head. His hands came up, and he took a step back. "Alright. Alright. I know when I'm licked. Keep the shirt. I'll just wear something of yours maybe." He winked.

 

She laughed then. "Help yourself." She knew he'd do it, too. Part of her wanted him to, but part of her was terrified of their relationship getting out. The pang of guilt at that thought hit her hard.

 

It wasn't fair. She knew this. She'd always known, but he was used to being under a microscope. She didn't know if she would crack under the pressure, but she owed it to him – to them to try..

 

"Wear something they all know is mine." 

 

He had been headed out of the kitchen to gather his things when her words reached him. "Did you just..." He frowned and moved back to her. He tilted her chin up, searching her eyes.

 

She nodded. "It's time. It's past time, isn't it? You've been patient and understanding, but we can't keep hiding. Right? I mean, it's going to get out. We can control how it gets out. We can set the boundaries and enforce them." Her hands moved up to his hand, encircling his wrist with one hand and tangling their fingers with the other.

 

"I love you, Melissa. If you're ready, let's do this." He lowered his mouth gently to hers. The kiss was slow and tender. When their lips parted, he smiled softly. His eyes lit up. "Wanna ride with me? Watch me work? And I swear if you lemme have the shirt, I'll give it back tonight."

 

She reached for the hem of the shirt and tugged it up and over her head. The smirk on her lips was full of mischief. Her blue eyes shining, she pushed the shirt into his chest. "Promises made. Going to hold you to every last one." She pressed her naked torso against his. Her nipples hard and flush against his skin. "I love you too."

 

His lips found hers, kissing her breathless. He bent, scooping her up and headed toward the steps. "I'll just have to be late." He wasn't about to let this moment pass them by. 

 

Her laughter floated through the house. "Sounds good to me." 

 

~- -The End- -~


End file.
